ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantasia 2023
Fantasia 2023 is a 2022 American animated film by Walt Disney Feature Animation and Walt Disney Pictures, and released by Buena Vista Pictures. It is the 59th Disney animated feature film and the 2nd sequel to Fantasia (1940). Celebrities Neil Patrick Harris, Cedric the Entertainer, Christina Applegate, Alec Baldwin, Jason Bateman, Maya Rudolph and Brendan Fraser introduce each segment in live action scenes directed by Don Hahn. The soundtrack was performed by the New York Philharmonic Orchestra with conductor John Williams. Program #In the Hall of the Mountain King - Edvard Grieg. Introduced by Neil Patrick Harris. #Swan Lake - Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. Introduced by Harris and Cedric the Entertainer. #The BFG (2016) Medley (Overture/Sophie and the BFG/Fleshlumpeater/Dream Country/Giants Netted/Finale) - John Williams. Introduced by Christina Applegate #A Remix of the Music that Shane and David reach their destination for the very first time from The Upisde Down Show. Introduced by Alec Baldwin #Violin Concerto No.3 in G Major, RV310, 1st Movement - Vivaldi. introduced by Jason Bateman #The Emperor's New Clothes (Treasured Tales CD Book instrumental). Introduced by Maya Rudolph #Concerto in C Major, RV537, 3rd Movement, Vivaldi/Concerto in B Minor, RV580, 1st Movement/Concerto in D Major, RV93, 1st Movement - Vivaldi. Introduced by Brendan Fraser #Down in The Not (I'm Not Down CD YouTube instrumental). #Introduced by Lewis Black #Monster in The End (The Thing CD ComicBook instrumental). Introduced by Barry Humpries Cast In the Hall of the Mountain King *Other Red Triangles *Red Triangle *Red Beautiful Triangle *Black Squares Swan Lake *King Llama - Shangri Llama (Ice Age 5) *Princess Sloth - Brooke (Ice Age 5) *Advisor Rabbit - Teddy (Ice Age 5) *Prince Sloth - Sid (Ice Age) *Bird - Nigel (Rio) The BFG Medley *King Mommoth's Herald Wolf - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *King Mammoth - Manny (Ice Age) *Princess Mammoth (Baby) - Peaches (Ice Age 3) *King Mammoth's Vizer Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Princess Mammoth - Peaches (Ice Age 4&5) *King Mammoth's Assistant Panda - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Prince Crocodile - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) The Music that Shane and David reach their destination for the very first time *Young Fox - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Queen Fox - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *King Rabbit - Stu Hopps (Zootopia) *Baby Rabbit - Young Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Prince Fox - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Wise Old Weasel - Buck (Ice Age 3&5) *Marching Band - Colnel Hathi, his Patrol (The Jungle Book), Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Mr. Krabs, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants), Flash, Priscilla, Yax, Mr. Big, Fru Fru (Zootopia), Crash, Eddie, Gavin, Gertie and Roger (Ice Age) *Queen Fox's Advisor Vulture - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears an Who!) *Princess Rabbit - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *King Rabbit's Advisor Bull - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) Violin Concerto No.3 in G Major *Young King Dog - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Young Dog - Puppy Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Adivsor Rabbit - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Prince Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Butler Hawk - Tiberius (The Secret Life of Pets) *Old King Dog - Pops (The Secret Life of Pets) *Court Composer Dog - Mel (The Secret Life of Pets) *Valet Dog - Buddy (The Secret Life of Pets) *Queen Cat - Chloe (The Secret Life of Pets) *Captain Cat - Ozone (The Secret Life of Pets) *Princess Dog - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) The Emperor's New Clothes *Emperor - Smek (Home) *Prince - Oh (Home) *Snake Footman - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Troll Advisor - Creek (Trolls) *Prime Minister - Mike (Sing) *General - Buster (Sing) *Emperor's Wife - Joy (Inside Out) *Emperor's Dad - Anger (Inside Out) *Emperor's Mom - Sadness (Inside Out) *Emperor's Brother - Fear (Inside Out) *Emperor's Sister - Disgust (Inside Out) Concertos by Vivaldi *Pink Troll - Poppy (Trolls) *Black Troll - Branch (Trolls) *Fuzzy Troll - Cooper (Trolls) *Red Troll - DJ Suki (Trolls) *Naked Troll - Guy Diamond (Trolls) *Purple Troll - Creek (Trolls) *Blue Troll- Biggie (Trolls) Down in The Not *Alexander - Caillou *Alexander Mother - Doris (Caillou) *Alexander Father - Boris (Caillou) *Meena - Joy (Inside Out) *Ash - Disgust (Inside Out) *Maggie - Saddnes (Inside Out) *Jenny - Chloe (Gnomes Alone) *Zee - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Anna - Cavi (Covi & Zizt) *Elsa - Siv (Covi & Zizt) *DJ - Covi *Bob - Oh (Home) *Phil - Sid (Ice Age) *Dave - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Stuart - Dinko (Pet Alien) *Kevin - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Jerry - Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) *Carl - Alex (Zizt The Movie) *Skulls - Pablo (The Backyardigans) *Baby Dudu - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania) *Mom Dudu - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Mother - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me2) *Zombie Sea - Lina (Yin Yang Yo!) *Zee Mother - Roxanne Richter (Megamind) *Jenny Mother - Peg (Impy's Island) *Meena Mother - Elsatgirl (The Incredibles) *Ash Mother - Elsa (Frozen) *Maggie Mother - Ash (Sing) *Anna Mother - Smiler (The Emoji Movie) *Elsa Mother - Mother (Pingu) Monsters In The End *Skill - Covi *Blues - Zizt (Covi & Zizt) *Jump - Pingu *Skill Dad - Megamind *Skill Mom - Roxanne Richter (Megamind) *Skill Sister -Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Skill Brother - Sid (Ice Age) *Skill Baby - Little Girl (Monster House) *Skill Cat -Booba *Office It Girl - Peg (Impy's Island) *Office Is Elizabeth - Akiko Glitter (The Emoji Movie) *Celia - Cavi (Covi & Zizt) *Landers - Lovi (Covi & Zizt) *Killer - Whyatt (Covi & Zizt) *Phillips - Siv (Covi & Zizt) *Constance - Lavi (Covi & Zizt) *Nomcracker - Dag (Barnyard) *Bonés it Games - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Zeck - Brooke (Ice Age Collision Coruse) *Monster in The End - Blair-Thing (The Thing) Category:Fantasia